worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Devotions (Strigoi)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > The_Strigoi > Devotions Form of the Zulo Beast (Transviscera ••••, Nightmare ••) Cost: 2 vitae (the character can take two turns to transform if necessary). Also known as the horrid form, strigoi known for this ability can use their beasts to fuel a transformation into a truly monstrous creature of toughened, ropy, muscular hide, elongated claws, and distended teeth. The vampire gains 2 points of size, the ability to cause lethal damage with unarmed attacks, and may spend their nightmare dots as pool of points to raise the vampire's physical attributes or manifest a general armor rating. While each horrid form is as unique as the vampire who manifests it, they all are obviously inhuman, and make any social rolls other than intimidation and mental disciplines completely unusable. A vampire of low Blood Potency may take two turns to complete the transformation, spending 1 vitae per turn as normal. this ability costs 20 experience points to learn. Body of the Sanguine Humor (Transviscera •••••, Vigor •••) Cost: 1 willpower. The vampire can become a sentient, moving pile of gore. Normal physical attacks do no damage. Mystical attacks do normal damage unless they require a mundane method of delivery (such as claws or enchanted physical weapons). Sunlight and fire do normal damage. While in this form the character can slither up walls or through anything that is not watertight. The character's physical attributes and size are halved while in this form (round up) and physical disciplines are not available. Mental disciplines are available however, with the exception of Dominate, Cúac, and Theban Sorcery. The character's perceptions are unaffected (even without physical senses to rely on) much like with Protean discipline Body ofSpirit. Partial transformations are also possible allowing the vampire to sacrifice body parts to gain vitae in dire situations. Legs and the torso are worth 2 vitae each, while arms, head, and the abdomen all count as 1 vitae. If the vitae from a limb or body part is used a like amount of vitae must be spent to grow it back. This power requires 24 experience to learn. Body Armory (Transviscera ••••, Protean •••) Cost: Variable amount of vitae (usually the rating of the weapon). The vampire can use vitae to craft whole weapons of bone. The vampire must first spend a number of vitae equal to the weapon's size and succeed in a Solicitation of Bone extended roll with a threshold of three the vitae spent. These grizzly weapons upgrade a number of lethal wounds equal to the weapon's damage rating to aggravated damage. So a sword created with Body Armory upgrades 3 wounds per attack, where as a knife would only upgrade 1 per attack. Such weapons are temporary and only last one night. however, with a willpower dot they can be made permanent. This power costs 21 experience points to learn. Manifest Appendage (Transviscera ••••, Resilience •••) Cost: 1 or more vitae. This devotion is used to develop extra organs and appendages via Transviscera. Possibilities include eyes, mouths, ears, fingers, arms, legs. Doing so requires an extended Dexterity + Crafts + Tranviscera roll. Fingers, arms, and other articulated limbs are of elaborate (15) difficulty, while organs such as eyes, mouths, or other organs of a non muscular use are of intricate (25) difficulty. Appendage can provide a number of situational bonuses. Eyes can provide extra awareness or a +1 bonus to perception tests. While extra arms and legs do not translate into extra attacks, they can provide +1 bonuses to certain tasks such as grappling. lifting, or other strength based tasks. Mouths on the end of such appendages can make biting attacks without needing to grapple (an intricate task to say the least). Manifesting an extra brain or heart is impossible, however. Manifestations last for only one night , unless when the character reawakens their cost is paid for a second time. Mind you this can also extends the number of rounds it takes to reawaken as well, as the vampire must pay blood at the rate of their blood potency. Appendages created in this manner cost a number of vitae based on their size. Eyes mouths, and hands cost 1 vitae. Full length adult arms cost 2 vitae each, while full length legs cost 3 vitae each. While a large number of manifestations are theoretically possible, the vampiric form cannot sustain too many before it fails to keep them. The cost of all the manifestations made can never exceed a vampire's health levels. Any attempts to further modify the body are just a waste of vitae. Manifestations are often disturbing to others, and are a definite breach of the masquerade. If manifestations are evident to others, the vampire suffers a -1 penalty for every visible appendage to all presence and manipulation rolls that do not deal with intimidation or disciplines. Mortals who are unaware of the supernatural are often have even more drastic reactions to such things, and may have to make wits + composure rolls or else behave badly or erratically (such as leaving the character's presence without a word, or getting sick). This power costs 21 experience points to learn. Sight of the White Witch (Auspex ••, Transviscera •) Cost: 1 willpower. Dice pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Auspex. Action: Extended Action. Dramatic Failure: The character gets a false reading. Failure: The character fails to activate the power. Succcess: The power is activated and the character sees into the targets flesh. Exceptional Success: The Character knows exactly how healthy the target is. Strigoi Morti claim that at moment of Lizuca's enlightenment she could see through the skins of others in their very flesh. Students of her legacy, some the Strigoi Morti have learned to do the same. Those who develope this ability can see past the skin an into a person's flesh and bone, making them keenly adept at diagnosis or surgery. The vampire activates Aura Perception and spends a willpower point to invoke the power. This sight works through clothes (but not through walls or other obstructions), and can show a variety of depths into the target's flesh as if layers of muscle were being stripped away. Diagnosing a problem takes an extended action with a threshold based on the obscurity of the condition. Guessing the target's general health is Easy, while diagnosing a virus or bacterial infection is Elaborate. A common application of this power against other kindred is help determine where an opponent's heart is exactly. With 5 successes towards examining the aura of an opponent, a vampire employing this devotion reduces the penalty for striking the heart from -4 to -2. The Vampire still has to generate 3 points of lethal damage towards the target in order to reach the heart, as per the usual rules. This power costs 9 experience points to learn. This devotion was inspired by Neverone's version of Vicissitude on the White-wolf Vampire: the Requiem boards. Credit where credit is due :) Strigoi Main Page Category:World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD)